carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Surgery (1987)
Sarah has changed her mind. She can't allow her daughter to give her heart to Krystina. Krystle tries to talk to her but understands Sarah's decision and tells Blake she would probably do the same. A new donor must be found. That is until Dex talks some sense into Sarah. Sarah agrees to sacrifice her daughter for Krystina. Fortunately, the surgery is a success. The family is happy as little Krystina recuperates and prepares herself to go home. It is a bittersweet moment for Sarah but at least she has the feeling of knowing that a part of her daughter is still alive in Krystina. Before returning to Wyoming, Sarah asks to see Krystina. Krystle immediately agrees to it. Sarah begins to cry and kisses her hand and touches Krystina's heart with it. Clay's last ditch effort to make a play for Sammy Jo does not work as Clay realizes he cannot compete with Danny's father. Both Sammy Jo and Steven love the idea of being a family even if there can never be any physical contact. While the three are camping, Steven comments that he missed being a family and Sammy Jo agreed. While driving downhill, Clay gets into a standoff with Leslie who is driving uphill. The two debate over who has the right of way. Later, Dex hires Leslie to be Clay's apprentice on the pipeline project. Clay and Leslie continue to "fight" over who had the right of way. While Adam is working at night, Neal drops by with proof that Adam is not really Adam. He sends Adam a little sock with Adam embroidered on it. Then he shows Adam the other sock and a picture of Adam with a cut and a blanket. The kidnappers planned to extort the Carringtons, but Adam died before they were able to do so. Thus, the kidnappers hid their crime but Neal found the evidence. Adam tries to pry information from Alexis about the day of the kidnapping. Alexis specifically recalls the socks, the cut, and the blanket. Then Adam goes back to Montana to see Dr. Jonas Edwards. Adam asks Jonas whether he really believes him to be Adam or Michael. Jonas signals that he believes Adam to be Michael. Adam is determined to convince himself that he is Adam. Neal wants inside information about Colby Co acquisitions. Adam realizes that could send him to prison, but prison is better than being kicked out of the Carrington family. Adam does provide the information to Neal and demands the proof that Adam Carrington died as a baby. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Ted McGinley ... Clay Fallmont * Terri Garber ... Leslie Carrington * Cassie Yates ... Sarah Curtis * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Paul Burke ... Neal McVane * Robert Symonds ... Dr. Jonas Edwards * Matthew Faison ... Dr. Holland * Jessica Player ... Krystina Carrington * Jameson Sampley ... Danny Carrington * Carrie Rubio ... Nurse * Jerri Parros ... Nurse * Nancy Locke ... Adam's Secretary Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Laurence Heath .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Marjie Short .... assistant producer Info Alert * Leann Hunley (Dana) is added to the opening credits. Diahann Carroll, Wayne Northrop and Christopher Cazenove do not appear in this episode. * This episode was broadcast at 10:00 PM and not at 9:00 (regular timeslot of "Dynasty" this season). Production details * Deleted scenes: Neal McVane comes in Alexis's office and proposes to do business with her (she throws him away); Steven calls Blake to inform he is coming with Adam at the hospital; Blake talks to some doctor. * Shortened scene: After Adam opens up the package sent by McVane, Steven comes in his office and asks him to go at the hospital with him (Adam refuses - he can't). * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios.